Stuart Daniels
Officer Stuart Daniels was a policeman who lost his badge after it was stolen by Earl. He was a closeted bisexual but later engaged in a relationship with Kenny James. He had four sisters, all of whom were police offiers. Also, his mother was the Captain of the police station he worked at. Before Season 1 Stuart was encouraged to be a policeman from an early age. When he was just a child, his mother took him out with her on police efforts. After becoming a police offier, his badge was stolen from him by Earl, and he was demoted to watching a rest stop on the highway. Season 1 Earl tried to help Stuart get promoted to a proper policing position, but he did not seem interested. Earl realized Stuart's passion for bowling, and encouraged him to leave the force to become a professional bowler. Season 2 Stuart was seen on first episode of “Cops” filmed in Camden County where he told Donny Jones to put some clothes on when he was naked, pulled over Tim Stack for drunk driving and tried to stop a fight between Nescobar and Electrolarynx Guy. He was then called over to Kenny’s house for a possible break in although Kenny just want to have a date with Stuart but acted straight when he saw the camera crew. He then found Earl and Joy who had stolen a police car and arrested them . Season 3 Stuart was seen on the second episode of “Cops” filmed in Camden County, he was making sure there was no trouble at the 4th of July fair. He first had to pick up Kenny because he won a ride along with a cop at a silent auction, Kenny was excited to see Stuart until he saw the camera crew. He caught Earl and Randy trying to sell a stolen lamb to Iqball when Stuart caught them they ran off. Stuart pulled out his gun to stop them with his gun but accidently shot the lamb, Iqball asked if he could have it and Stuart told him to take it fast. Later he and Jeff found out someone stole some of their equipment and fireworks and panicked . Stuart went on a search for the missing equipment and fireworks. He went to Pimmit Hills Trailer Park with Kenny to stop Earl attacking Skih because Earl thought Skih was peaking on him and Joy having sex, when really it was Darnell trying to avoid getting caught by Earl for having an affair with Joy, then Stuart saw Randy was wearing a helmet with a secret camera on it and realized Earl and Randy stole the equipment. Earl, Randy and Joy ran off in different directions back in to the trailer, Stuart and Kenny tried to get in by the back door and saw Earl and Joy running out of the front door and chased after them, while Randy got out of the back. Stuart chased Earl who ended up getting wacked round the head with a rake by Skih while Kenny got beaten up by Joy, then Jeff arrived and thought Skih was a terrorist and tackled him. Stuart and Jeff arrested Earl and Joy and took them to the fair while Kenny got taken to the hospital, Stuart and Jeff stuck a camera inside Earl who said he was a terrorist just to get it out of him. While Stuart was calling his mom, Randy stole the police car Earl and Joy were in so Stuart and Jeff chased after them. Stuart and Jeff caught Earl, Joy and Randy to arrest them, then Tim Stack drove past the fireworks they stole and the sparks from the bumper car he was driving set the fireworks off, they all watched the fireworks until Earl, Joy and Randy were put in the police car. Kenny later asked him back at the fair that if he had ever felt so American that he wanted to be American with another American male, Stuart saw what Kenny was getting at and told him he was an attractive man but said he was Catholic so it was a no go . When Stuart accidentally ran over Billie Cunningham after she got out of her car to see if Earl was alright after she ran him over he called Jeff and an ambulance but said that he found them both lying in the street. The paramedics chose to rescue Billie first but Randy saw Earl, and then took him and the ambulance. Stuart told Jeff that he hit Billie with his car, Jeff already knew and told him he would get through it. While Billie was being walked to the hospital Jeff helped get rid of the dent on Stuart’s car when he hit Billie . Stuart was so guilty for hitting Billie with his car he visited her every day and soon fell in love with her. So when Billie finally woke up and asked Stuart where Earl was he told her that Earl was dead and the cops came every day waiting to ask her questions, believing him Billie let Stuart sneak her out of the hospital to his apartment. Billie then made a call a pay phone outside Stuart’s apartment to her cousin Jocelyn, meanwhile Earl had woken up from his coma he went on a search for Billie and with the help of Frank, Jocelyn and Kenny tracked down to the pay phone she used. Stuart saw Earl and Frank outside his apartment looking for Billie, Earl asked Stuart if he had seen Billie he lied saying he hadn’t, then when to tell Billie the cops were on to her and sneaked her out to the Palms Motel. Two days later Catalina recognized Stuart while she was working and told him Earl lived two doors down from his room and Stuart lied to Billie once again and went to Kenny’s house as he thought it would be a good hiding place. Stuart told Kenny everything hoping he would keep the secret, but Kenny phoned Earl as he still wanted a relationship with Stuart. The next day Billie got fed up with Stuart and decided to go on the run by herself, suddenly Earl, Frank and Catalina opened the door all telling Billie that they loved her. After Billie listen to Earl telling her karma brought them together, she told everyone that she wasn’t supposed to be with Frank, Catalina and certainly not Stuart as she was supposed to be with Earl. After everyone left Kenny managed to persuade Stuart to start a relationship together . When Earl was having relationship trouble with Billie he went to Kenny and Stuart for advice as they were the happiest couple he knew. Stuart helped to tip Joy and Darnell's trailer back onto its proper side after Earl had knocked it over during a drunken evening telling Kenny he was so Spartacus while pulling on the rope . Kenny and Stuart informed Earl that Billie had taken his list and was undoing all the items on his list as she had already done and upset Kenny. They both help Earl try to track down and stop Billie . Season 4 Stuart helped Earl persuade Randy to go to cheer leading camp . Stuart and Kenny were caught by Grizelda Weezmer and thrown in her basement along with Earl and Randy because Stuart once called Grizelda a whack job . Stuart was seen on the Inside Probe episode revealing how Ernie Belcher was killed. While being interviewed Stuart noticed Jeff was wearing make-up, Jeff didn’t admitted it until Stuart proved it then Jeff complained the reason he was wearing make-up was because he looked like he hadn’t slept for weeks on “Cops”. Stuart revealed that while going thought Ernie’s office he took some stuff to raise money at an auction for the departments fishing trip and also found some letters threating Ernie written by Randy. Earl and Randy were brought in by Stuart and Jeff blamed for Ernie’s death until race car driver Michael Waltrip who was in Camden County to visit Ernie revealed that they were with him on the night of Erine’s disappearance with proof of pictures . Stuart told the film crew on the night of Ernie’s death the captain had assigned him to investigate a underground homosexual party because he drew out the long straw, Geraldo Rivera asked him wasn’t it usually the short straw that loses and Stuart replied it wasn’t it was the long straw. While partying he saw a bright flash in the sky which he thought was a UFO . Daniels, Stuart Daniels, Stuart Category:Police officers Daniels, Stuart Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Daniels, Stuart Daniels, Stuart